Currently, a number of different overmolded electronic assemblies are implemented within the automotive environment. For example, with reference to FIGS. 1-1A, an overmolded electronic assembly 100 that includes a single-sided substrate 104, e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB), is depicted. As shown, the assembly 100 also includes a backplate 102, which provides rigidity for the PCB 104, during the overmolding process. A plurality of connector pins 110 are connected to conductive traces of the PCB 104, to provide electrical connection to an external device. Electrically connected to the PCB 104 is an integrated circuit (IC) die 106A, e.g., a flip-chip, an IC die 106B, e.g., a flip-chip, a ball grid array (BGA) 106C, a discrete component 132 and a plurality of surface mount components 130, e.g., resistors and capacitors, all of which are implemented to provide a desired functionality.
An overmold material 150 encloses the PCB 104 (and its associated components) and at least a portion of the backplate 102. Solder bumps 107 are utilized to electrically connect contacts 111 of the flip-chips 106A and 106B and the BGA 106C to electrically conductive traces 109, formed on a surface of the PCB 104. It should be appreciated that since only one side of the PCB 104 is populated, the assembly 100 generally requires a larger product form factor than would be required if a double-side PCB was implemented. This, in turn, results in a requirement that the PCB and the backplate have a larger area, which, in turn, leads to increased cost. Additionally, heatsinking the flip-chips 106A and 106B of the assembly 100 is generally more difficult, as the flip-chips 106A and 106B are located on the side of the PCB 104 that is opposite the backplate 102.
In order to decrease an electronic assembly size, various manufacturers have produced an electronic assembly similar to electronic assembly 200 of FIG. 2. As is shown in FIGS. 2-2A, flip-chips 206A and 206B are located on the same side of a PCB 204 that is contact with a heatsink 202. Similar to the electronic assembly 100 of FIG. 1, the flip-chips 206A and 206B and the BGA 206C include contacts 209, which are coupled to electrically conductive traces 207 (formed on the PCB 204) by solder bumps 211, during a solder reflow process. As is shown, the electronic assembly 200 includes a plurality of electronic components 230 and the BGA 206C that are coupled to electrically conductive traces formed on a second side of the PCB 204. While the assembly 200 of FIG. 2 can be produced with a reduced size, as compared to the assembly 100 of FIG. 1, the PCB 204 is not as well supported during the overmold process, as compared to the PCB 104 of the assembly 100 of FIG. 1.
Due to inadequate support of the PCB 204, various solder joints of the assembly 200 may be damaged during the overmold process, which encases the PCB 204 and a portion of the backplate 202 with an overmold material 250. As is shown, connector pins 210 extend from the second side of the PCB 204 to provide electrical connection to an external device. It should also be appreciated that the assembly 200 of FIG. 2 may also not adequately support the connector pins 210 during the overmold process and, as such, deflection of the PCB 204 may lead to potential damage to the connector pin solder joints.
What is needed is a technique for manufacturing an overmolded electronic assembly that allows for reduction in cost and size of the assembly and that readily allows for heatsinking of high-power devices of the assembly. Additionally, it would also be desirable if the technique provided for improved support of a substrate of the assembly, during an overmolding process, to reduce damage to solder joints of the assembly.